1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card drive and a portable memory card drive which can record (write) and playback (read) digital information into and from memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a memory card, which is a card-type recording medium such as a memory stick, in which a flash memory is incorporated, has been widely applied to digital equipment including a personal computer, digital camera, disk drive, pet robot, portable telephone, etc., due to its small-size, low-profile shape, and versatility.
In general, in such digital equipment, a slot for the insertion of the memory card is formed, so that the memory card inserted is electrically connected with the digital equipment and energized to record (write) and playback (read) digital information into and from the memory card.
However, for recording a large amount of digital information, a single memory card has a disadvantage such as a need for replacing the memory card with another one, due to its small storage capacity.